1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a carburetor on an internal combustion engine which is used in a portable machines such as a chain saw, grass trimmer and so forth.
2. The Prior Art
In this type of machines, it is a common measure to mount a carburetor in the close proximity of the engine in order to reduce the size and weight of the engine and, hence, of the machine. For instance, it has been proposed to directly mount the carburetor on the cylinder of the engine through an insulation which is adapted for insulating heat from the engine, or to support the carburetor in a floating manner while connecting the same to the engine through a flexible pipe such as a rubber pipe.
The device for mounting the carburetor is essentially required to position the carburetor in the vicinity of the engine while insulating heat. In consequence, the design of the mounting device, as well as the selection of the material, is made difficult. In addition, it is difficult to optimumly arrange the carburetor in relation to the fuel tank. Moreover, different types of engine requires different designs of the carburetor mounting device. In other words, it has been difficult to obtain a standard design of the carburetor mounting device applicable to different types of engines.